


Tattoo

by Moe89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatuatore!Au <br/>Dal testo:<br/>""Vorrei farmi un tatuaggio" disse girandosi verso il tatuatore. "ma non ho idea di cosa voglio tatuarmi...o del dove me lo voglio tatuare." Quando vide il volto dell'uomo ne rimase stupita. Una cicatrice da ustioni gli attraversava metà faccia ed era a malapena coperta dai lunghi capelli scuri."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

Dopo la rottura (assai burrascosa) con Ramsay, Sansa si era sentita rinata. Contando le cicatrici, sia fisiche sia mentali, che il suo ex le aveva lasciato si sentiva forte, si sentiva in grado di affrontare qualsiasi cosa. Specie un insignificante tatuaggio.  
Una volta aveva avuto paura degli aghi e la sola idea di farsi bucherellare la pelle per puro gusto estetico le aveva fatto accapponare la pelle in più di un'occasione. Eppure, dopo il lungo e travagliato rapporto avuto con Ramsay, l'idea di marchiarsi la pelle le dava quasi sicurezza. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa di duraturo, qualcosa di costante, qualcosa che fosse lei senza essere propriamente lei.  
E così si era ritrovata seduta nella saletta d'aspetto di uno studio per tatuaggi. L'ambiente non era come lo facevano vedere nei film: non c'erano luci soffuse e motociclisti stesi su lettini di pelle davanti a tutti. Il locale era piccolo, con varie vetrinette in cui erano esposti vari piercing e dilatatori. In un angolo, sopra ad un bancone vi erano degli album contenenti foto o schizzi di tatuaggi già fatti in precedenza dallo studio. Sansa ne iniziò a sfogliare uno distrattamente.  
Aveva deciso di farselo così di getto che non aveva neanche ancora deciso cosa tatuarsi. Per un attimo ripensò a sua sorella minore, Arya ed al suo primo tatuaggio: la testa di un lupo che mostrava le zanne posizionata fra gli occhi di venere. Sorrise al ricordo dell'urlo selvaggio di sua madre quando una giovane e pestifera Arya quindicenne le aveva mostrato orgogliosa il misfatto. All'epoca l'aveva ritenuta un'idiota. Adesso finalmente la capiva.

Era così presa dal cercare il disegno perfetto che non si accorse della presenza del tatuatore finchè quello non le toccò una spalla. Sansa fremette dallo spavento, un flash le rimostrò il sorriso malato di Ramsay riflesso nella luce del coltello. "Posso esserle utile?" La voce roca dell'uomo la riportò al presente. Le ricordò che aveva vinto lei.  
"Vorrei farmi un tatuaggio" disse girandosi verso il tatuatore. "ma non ho idea di cosa voglio tatuarmi...o del dove me lo voglio tatuare." Quando vide il volto dell'uomo ne rimase stupita. Una cicatrice da ustioni gli attraversava metà faccia ed era a malapena coperta dai lunghi capelli scuri. Quando incontrò gli occhi dell'uomo capì dallo sguardo che le rivolse che era abituato alla compassione della gente, al disgusto addirittura. La cosa calmò Sansa. Lo capiva, sapeva cosa si provava a ricevere certi sguardi. Gli sorrise con tranquillità.  
"Crede di potermi dare un consiglio?" Si spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro all'orecchio. "Comunque sono Sansa Stark." Protese una mano in avanti ed aspettò che l'uomo gliela stringesse. Con mal celata sorpresa lo fece. "Io sono Sandor." rispose lui alla muta domanda della rossa. "Allora Sandor, cosa mi consigli?" Quando la squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, Sansa si sentì quasi lusingata dalle sue attenzioni. Poi il suo sguardo si fermò per qualche secondo di troppo sulla piccola cicatrice bianca che usciva dal bordo della maglietta.  
"Dovresti farti un uccelletto, un piccolo uccelletto in gabbia." disse sfogliando uno degli album esposti. "E dovresti fartelo proprio lì." Quando indicò il punto esatto in cui si trovava la cicatrice Sansa sentì il cuore che le si stringeva. Un uccellino in gabbia...si era sentita così per i tre quarti della sua vita. Troppo fragile per difendersi, troppo debole per scappare. Si sorprese di quanto profondamente si sentì capita da quello sconosciuto.  
"Va bene, vada per l'uccello in gabbia." asserì alla fine. "Ma la gabbia deve essere aperta." Deve sapere che restare lì dentro è solo una sua scelta, pensò. Sandor annuì e le fece prenotare l'appuntamento.  
Mentre se ne andava, Sansa fu fermata dalla voce roca dell'uomo che in tono brusco, ma perentorio le disse: "Mia madre diceva che le cicatrici ci rendono più forti, specie se a procurarcele è qualcuno che amiamo. A giudicare da quel poco che ho visto, direi che sei un uccelletto molto caparbio Sansa Stark. E mi piacerebbe sapere la tua storia, prima o poi." La rossa sorrise. "Magari a cena." propose senza voltarsi a guardarlo.  
"Magari a cena." ripetè lui.


End file.
